Zero visits Snake
Some time in 1977, Zero visited Snake one last time before going into to hiding, wanting to see him again to bury the hatchet between the two former friends. Prelude In 1975, both Big Boss and a combat medic fell victim to Skull Face's XOF Trojan Horse operation, which resulted in the two men falling into a coma for nine years. The following year in 1976, Skull Face attacked Zero with the vocal cord parasite in revenge. Having been left little time by the doctors, Zero wanted to have his affairs in order before he enters a permanent vegetative state for the rest of his life. Having come out of hiding, with the intention of visiting Snake one last time, Zero arranged for his friends in the SAS to take him to the airport. He then went to Cyprus to visit his former friend and comrade for a final time. The visit Having arrived at the hospital in Dhekelia, Zero ordered his escort to leave at which point he was greeted by a doctor. The doctor was surprised that Zero managed to make it, with the latter describing how it was arranged and the journey, noting he had scalded himself with his tea, and that he wouldn't be staying for long. Zero inquired about which one was Jack, with the doctor pointing out he was on the right. When asked about the one on the left, the doctor said that they have followed Zero's instructions. Zero asked if either of them have woken. The doctor replied that neither of them had in two years and their weekly EEGs showed stable activity levels, with there being no change. Zero called out to Jack and stated that he looked fit enough to run a country mile, with the doctor saying that they had subjugated the two to load and the doctors move their muscles once every four hours to keep them physically fit should they wake up. When the doctor asked how long they would be here, Zero said that it would be for the rest of the duration of their comas as it was too dangerous to move them and that for the moment. He also stated that at least no one knew where the men were. Zero expressed his gratitude to the doctor and told him he needed him to keep it up. He then requested to be left alone with Jack. Zero began to speak to Jack spiritually, noting the nice location. He said that he went through a lot of trouble to bring the latter here and that Ocelot was on guard just in case anyone discovered Jack's location. Zero also said that he had no intention on coming but he did because it might be the last time he could, wishing that Jack visited him first. Zero then talked about the last time he visited Jack in hospital in the aftermath of their first mission together, the Virtuous Mission, when he visited Jack in hospital after The Boss threw him into the river and broke his arm, reflecting back with nostalgia. He went on to talk about something he never told Jack; he had another unit called XOF to aid the FOX Unit, with a a special man leading it, who might not have liked the arrangement, and had done something to him. This man was the reason why Zero was visiting Snake now and that he wasn't feeling well either, not mentally. The doctors tried everything but there was nothing that could be done. While he had been bought some time, it would eventually fully progress to the point where Zero wouldn't remember Snake. Zero went on to say that he didn't mind what Skull Face had done to him but he could never forgive what he had done to Snake, having sent Skull Face to Africa not expecting him to return. Zero said that once Jack's "holiday" was over, he won't be around, he would be in a place that not even he could find him and that the location would be buried under the codes of a machine, which would be his last mark of his existence. Zero then urged Jack to wake up soon as there wasn't much time left. Zero then left and went back into hiding for good. Aftermath In early 1984, both Snakes woke up and escaped from the hospital when it was attacked by Skull Face's soldiers who were sent to kill the two. They then went their separate ways. By 1984, Zero had fully entered a vegetative state which he would stay in for the rest of his life. Category:Events Category:Canon events Category:Metal Gear Solid V